Uma valsa completa
by witchysha
Summary: No baile temático da formatura de Hogwarts, Harry vai ensinar Hermione a dançar uma valsa completa.


N/A: Os personagens não são meus, são de autoria de J. (a verdadeira, que ainda está escondida enquanto uma maluca qualquer que tomou poção polissuco e escreveu os livros 6 e 7 anda por aí fingindo que é ela).

* * *

Finalmente era o dia da formatura em Hogwarts. Todos os alunos estavam excitados com o baile que aconteceria depois da cerimônia formal onde McGonagall entregaria os diplomas. Harry, Rony e Hermione retornaram para Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos e ter a possibilidade de uma carreira normal (não que alguém no mundo bruxo se recusaria a lhes dar um emprego, mas como Hermione costumava dizer 'melhor manter as formalidades'). Então esse ano eles se formariam junto com seus amigos Neville, Simas, Gina e Luna.

As garotas se encontravam em um grande frenesi em seus dormitórios. Vestidos eram ajeitados de última hora, feitiços para os cabelos eram ensinados às pressas mas elas pareciam estar se divertindo bastante com isso. Menos Hermione, é claro.

-Por favor, Mia, deixa eu arrumar seu cabelo para você! – pedia Gina, quase de joelhos.

-Já disse que não, Gina! Você quer alisá-lo com esse feitiço de origem duvidosa e eu quero levar meus cachos ao baile, muito obrigada!

-Mas vai ficar tão lindo! E não é um feitiço de origem duvidosa! Luna me ensinou ontem de tarde.

Hermione só olhou para a garota como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Tá bom, vá com seus cachos. Mas ao menos vai me deixar fazer sua maquiagem?

-Claro, Gina. Eu não sou muito boa nisso, mesmo... – Não que Hermione gostasse de admitir que não era boa em alguma coisa, mas maquiagem definitivamente não era sua área.

-Olá, garotas! Posso me arrumar com vocês? – Luna perguntou, entrando no quarto. Ela era a única pessoa que não era da Grifinória mas tinha acesso livre ao salão comunal e os dormitórios.

-Fique à vontade, Luna. Ainda tem algum espaço na minha cama para você acomodar suas coisas. – disse Hermione. Elas haviam se tornado amigas depois que voltaram para fazer o último ano da escola juntas. Luna agora era oficialmente a namorada de Rony. Todos pensaram que isso causaria algum ressentimento em Hermione mas ela encarou a situação muito bem.

Depois de uma tentativa fracassada de um relacionamento com o ruivo, ambos decidiram que já era trabalhoso demais eles manterem a amizade, qualquer coisa a mais seria um verdadeiro caos. Eles até pararam de brigar tanto depois que essa tensão sexual mal resolvida foi finalmente resolvida.

-Obrigada, Hermione. Meu vestido é meio grande mas acho que cabe ali. – disse Luna acomodando as várias camadas de saias que seu vestido tinha.

O baile seria à moda antiga, como no período regencial da história da Inglaterra. Então os vestidos das meninas ocupavam o dobro de espaço, com suas diversas camadas e corpetes que não se acomodavam direito em suas bagagens.

-Quem vai arrumar seu cabelo, cunhadinha? – Gina não perdia a oportunidade, adoraria arrumar uma de suas amigas.

-Você, é claro. – Luna respondeu com um sorriso e Gina quase desmaiou de tanta felicidade.

Quase na hora do baile as meninas estavam praticamente prontas. Luna estava usando um vestido azul turquesa de mangas bufantes, tipicamente de bailes na corte. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança de raiz com fitas azuis entrelaçadas nas madeixas loiras, usava um brinco de pérolas e sua maquiagem a fazia parecer uma fada.

Gina estava com um vestido verde escuro, mais preso ao corpo e usava luvas brancas até a metade do braço. Seu cabelo estava metade preso e metade solto, liso com cachos nas pontas. A maquiagem era discreta, mas ela estava parecendo uma boneca de porcelana. Estava realmente lindíssima.

Hermione usava um vestido amarelo vivo, que contrastava com a sua pele mais morena, com algumas camadas de saia mas nem de longe tão grande quanto o de Luna. O corpete era bem justo e a saia abria a partir do quadril. Também usava luvas brancas até o cotovelo e seu vestido tinha uma pequena manga nos ombros. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo com cachos soltos adornando o pescoço. A maquiagem era quase imperceptível mas ela também estava maravilhosa.

-Espero que Neville tenha se lembrado de usar a gravata verde, ou vou fazê-lo trocar! – Gina disse, mencionando as vestes do namorado.

Gina e Neville estavam namorando desde o final do ano anterior. Assumiram o compromisso depois da queda de Voldemort. Eles começaram a ficar muito próximos depois que o trio saiu em sua busca pelas horcruxes e não demorou muito para que se apaixonassem. Gina ficou muito preocupada com a reação de Harry mas ela não podia ter sido melhor. Depois que tudo foi acalmado e reorganizado após a queda de Voldemort, ela resolveu chamar o bruxo para uma conversa. Ela explicou que estava gostando de outra pessoa e que o que sentia por ele era sim amor, mas um amor que as pessoas tem por um herói, por alguém que salva suas vidas. Harry foi muito compreensivo, falou que no fundo sabia que ela era apaixonada pelo Harry Potter, não pelo 'só Harry'. E estava feliz que ela finalmente tinha superado isso e achado um amor de verdade. Afirmou que ele também a havia amado, mas não da maneira completa e intensa que amava agora outra pessoa. Ela tentou de todas as formas descobrir de quem ele estava falando, mas no fundo já sabia de quem se tratava. Ele porém manteve o segredo só para si. Ambos desejaram a felcidade um do outro e desde então se tornaram grandes amigos.

-Gina, é só uma gravata! Controle-se! Agora vamos logo porque a cerimônia já está para começar.

Chegaram no salão e encontraram os meninos, devidamente arrumados em seus trajes sociais de época. Eles pararam embasbacados no pé da escada ao verem as garotas descendo.

-Eu quero me formar todos os dias da minha vida só para te ver assim! – Rony disse beijando a mão de Luna.

-Você fala isso agora porque não sabe o que estou usando por baixo. – ela falou como se comentasse o tempo. Rony ficou muito vermelho e os outros riram até engasgar.

-Você também tem alguma surpresa por baixo? – Neville perguntou para Gina, a deixando mais vermelha que Rony.

-Você adoraria descobrir, não é mesmo? – ela respondeu depois que recuperou um pouco da cor nas bochechas e o puxou para fora do salão.

-Você também está linda, Hermione. – Harry falou olhando nos olhos da amiga. Ela ficou bem corada mas respondeu.

-Você também não está nada mal, Potter. – ao que ele apenas sorriu e enganchou o braço da amiga nos seus e desceram para o salão principal.

A cerimônia oficial da entrega dos diplomas não foi demorada, os discursos foram rápidos e todos aplaudiram de pé depois que Hermione fez o discurso como representante da turma.

-Peço aos formandos e convidados que esperem agora nos jardins enquanto tiramos as cadeiras e então começaremos oficialmente o baile. – McGonagall declarou ao fim da cerimônia.

Todos foram para os jardins, onde encontraram seus amigos e familiares. Os Weasleys foram rapidamente encontrados com a grande quantidade de cabelos vermelhos. Harry foi embrulhado em um dos famosos abraços da sra. Weasley.

-Vocês conseguiram! Parabéns, meu filho, estou muito orgulhosa de vocês! – em algum momento durante a guerra ela começou a chamar Harry de meu filho e nunca mais parou. Não que ele se importasse, ele adorava aquilo, se sentia muito mais da família ainda. De longe viu Hermione sendo igualmente abraçada pela própria mãe. Resolveu ir cumprimentar seus pais também. Tinha esperança que algum dia eles realmente fossem da mesma família.

-Sr. e Sra. Granger, como estão? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para eles. Foi surpreendido com um abraço da Sra. Granger que se comparava aos de Molly.

-Parabéns, meu querido! Para vocês essa formatura é ainda mais especial.

-E muito obrigado, Harry, por cuidar da nossa princesinha! – disse o Sr. Granger, também o puxando para um abraço.

-Imagine, Sr. Granger, acho que ela é que cuidou mais de mim.

-Vou falar com os Weasley! – Hermione disse, muito vermelha e sumiu na multidão.

-Espere, filha! Nós também vamos! Quero cumprimentar Rony e trocar umas receitas com Molly! – disse a Sra. Granger e logo todos estavam reunidos novamente.

Conversaram um pouco e logo as portas do salão principal se abriram e todos se aglomeraram na porta para entrar. O salão estava magnífico, todo enfeitado com velas, tecidos cobriam algumas paredes e fadas enfeitavam o céu enfeitiçado.

-Por favor, se preparem para a primeira valsa, com os pais.

Rony se posicionou no salão com Molly, Gina com Arthur, Luna com seu pai, Hermione com o pai e como o combinado, Harry com a mãe de Hermione. A valsa começou e todos dançavam graciosamente pelo salão.

-Fico muito feliz de poder dançar a valsa com você, Harry. Eu e Robert sempre quisemos um menino também, um irmão para Hermione mas não foi possível. Eu teria ficado de fora das valsas se não fosse por você!

-É uma honra poder dançar com a senhora. – Harry respondeu meio tímido, afinal eles não tinham muita intimidade.

A segunda valsa era com os padrinhos. Harry dançou com Tonks, afinal ele era o padrinho do filho dela. Hermione dançou com Fred, Gina com Jorge, Luna dançou com Arthur e Rony dançou com a mãe de Hermione.

A terceira valsa era com os namorados. Como Harry e Hermione não tinham namorados, combinaram de dançar juntos.

-Srta. Granger, me daria a honra dessa dança? – Harry perguntou se curvando diante dela.

-O senhor não me deu seu cartão, mas eu aceito, sr. Potter. – ela respondeu rindo, se referindo aos cartões de dança que os rapazes tinham recebido, iguais aos da época das regências. O cavalheiro entregava o cartão para a dama e assegurava uma dança com ela.

-Perdoe-me, senhorita. Para reparar meu erro, te convido para uma valsa completa. – ele perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Uma valsa completa? – ela perguntou mas ele apenas se aproximou, apoiou um braço na cintura dela e o outro segurou sua mão e começaram a dançar.

-Na valsa completa o cavalheiro toma a dama em seus braços, a uma distância devidamente apropriada e eles dançam pelo salão como se mais ninguém estivesse ali. – ele falou ao pé do seu ouvido. Hermione sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha.

-Suponho que eles conversem sobre coisas banais? – ela perguntou.

-Não. Eles estão aproveitando a sensação e não conversam sobre nada. – ele respondeu a puxando alguns milímetros para mais perto de si.

Hermione não entendia bem a brincadeira de Harry. Sabia que desejava do fundo da alma que não fosse só uma brincadeira mas não se deixava ter esperanças. Já correra o risco de perder a amizade de Rony, não podia fazer a mesma coisa com Harry. Apesar de os seus sentimentos pelo moreno serem muito mais intensos do que pelo ruivo.

Quando a valsa finalmente acabou eles se separaram mas ele continuou segurando a sua mão.

-Quando a valsa acaba, o cavalheiro leva a dama ao jardim para tomarem um ar. – ele falou a levando para fora do salão. Hermione estava estupefata demais para falar qualquer coisa.

O jardim estava iluminado pela lua, grande no céu, diversas estrelas e luzes de fadas que voavam livres pelo gramado. Pararam de frente para o lago, que refletia o belíssimo céu nas suas águas.

-Agora é a parte que ambos ficam em silêncio admirando o céu. – Harry falou e eles fizeram exatamente isso. Hermione reparou que ele ainda não havia soltado sua mão. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio até que ele voltou a falar.

-Agora a dama comenta como a noite está maravilhosa e o cavalheiro concorda sem tirar os olhos da dama. Ambos sabem que ele não está falando da noite.

Hermione não sabia o que responder e Harry se virou de forma a ficarem de frente um para o outro. Segurava agora suas duas mãos. Como ela parecia espantada, ele a puxou mais para perto de si.

-Agora é um bom momento para você dizer se essa história já foi longe demais. – ele falou sério, a olhando nos olhos. Ela continuou quieta por alguns instantes antes de responder.

-Eu estou achando essa história divertidíssima e não queria parar. – ela foi quase num sussurro.

-Então é bom que você saiba que agora é a parte que os dois se aproximam mais e o cavalheiro vai beijar a dama. Mas não fará se ela não quiser.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais dele e levantou timidamente o queixo.

Harry sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Soltou suas mãos e apoiou a mão esquerda na cintura dela, a trazendo ainda mais para perto, mesmo que parecesse impossível.A mão direita se encaixou na cabeça dela, a segurando no lugar. Sentiu quando timidamente ela enroscou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e seus dedos começaram a acariciar levemente sua nuca, se enroscando em seu cabelo negro e eternamente despenteado.

Ela sentiu quando ele passou suavemente a língua pelos seus lábios e com um suspiro os entreabriu para que pudessem explorar melhor a boca um do outro. A sensação que tomava conta de ambos era indescritível, seus corações estavam incrivelmente disparados e estrelas brilhavam atrás de seus olhos, devidamente fechados.

Um calor incrível se apoderou dos dois e seu beijo se intensificou rapidamente. De repente ela passava as mãos desesperadamente pelas costas dele enquanto ele soltava os cabelos dela, uma mão se perdendo nos macios cachos enquanto a outra não se decidia se acariciava suas costas, seus braços, se roçava levemente a lateral dos seus seios ou tentava bravamente descer perigosamente baixo as suas costas. Então ele decidiu fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garganta da morena.

Ele foi caminhando para frente e ela ia de vagar, acompanhando até suas costas atingirem de leve uma árvore, a qual ele a pressionou contra com um pouco mais de força. Com algum esforço ela conseguiu tirar o casaco dele, que caiu esquecido no chão. Enterrou os mãos nos cabelos dele novamente enquanto ele fazia coisas incríveis com a língua e os dentes em seu pescoço. E ela teve que suprimir um pequeno grito de surpresa quando sentiu na sua coxa o quanto ele estava excitado. Agradeceu pelas evidências do seu estado estarem bem escondidas pelo vestido.

Aos poucos ele voltou a beijar a sua boca e foi diminuindo o ritmo do beijo, até que precisavam respirar e se separaram, mantendo as testas unidas.

-Por favor, me diz que esse não é o final da sua história. – ela suspirou para ele. Ele apenas riu, divertido.

-Esse é apenas o começo da nossa história. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido antes de retomarem suas atividades.

FIM

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Deixa uma review!


End file.
